Phase 3 Plan
Zpecial Force (Video Game Series) Summary Zpecial Force is First Person Shooting game based on Z-manity storyworld. The player plays mainly Dongheyon Kim, 707 special force member. Series of Story Series has 3 games. Red Hood, White Back, and Black Water. Each story is connected with the previous one and another Z-manity franchise. Game Summary Zpecial Force: Red Hood * Release Date: July 2028 * Budget: $20 million * Director: Suyoung Kim Zpecial Force: White Back * Release Date: July 2031 * Budget: $30 million * Director: Syoung Kim Zpecial Force: Black Water * Release Date: July 2035 * Budget: $50 million * Director: Suyoung Kim AfricaZ 2035 Zombie Horror/Action - Streamable via Netflix and Hulu. Signed as a season television show. On the verge of the worst zombie apocalypse that is taking over Africa and the world, Adisa Jabari, the leader of the rebellion attempts to lead the African people to safety. Safety from the zombies and from the evil hidden agenda of the black market. Runner zombies are the product of anyone who has taken Pill Z that was directly distributed through the black market in Africa. Pill Z cured the cancer but as a side effect also turned them into the most aggressive and violent zombie species of all time. The added ingredient to the pill would not only multyipy the supply but create monsters.They are the fastest zombies species and do not run out of energy. They have super strength and can jump really high. Completely segregated because it is impossible for them to coexist with other human groups. Summary This series is a post apolcalaptic zombie horror television show developed by director Michael Avina for streaming service that are available to the public such as Netflix and Hulu. It is based off of the story world from Z-manity. We follow rebellion leader Adisa Jabari as he attempts to save the African civilization from the fast spreading zombie virus and the evil black market that is infecting the nation. Series of Story If successful, this will run as long as it can on streaming services that are available to the public. Budget $4,000,000 each episode. Release Date Summer 2025 Director Michael Avina Together We Survive Zombie Horror/ Action Movie Summary A male human loses his only family before a zombie epidemic can begin. Forced to join the military, he kills zombies in order to numb his pain. He must then join forces with a zombie in order to prevent the end of man kind. BUDGET: 5,000,000 RELEASE DATE: Summer of 2024 DIRECTOR: Julio Rivas The Fallen Kingdom Summary The United Kingdom has been completely transformed into an undead empire; in fact, all of Europe has been taken over by the new Queen of England Meghan Markle. For a time Ireland stood as the only point that wasn’t turned by the Queen, but after the defeat of King Henry’s army of Light, all of Europe was lost to it. Now King Henry has run to the Americas and waits in Jamaica for the Dead Queen to arrive. Budget: $250,000,000 Release Date: Winter of 2022